


Kisses

by snails_n_brokenbones



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Nico di Angelo, Hurt/Comfort, I'm sorry-, M/M, Minor Character Death, Past Character Death, Will Solace is a Good Boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28550355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snails_n_brokenbones/pseuds/snails_n_brokenbones
Summary: He glanced at the calendar Will had taped by the bedside, it's bright blue and sunny yellow mocking him. That day. And there was the heavy frown on Nico's face, a frown grown from years of regret and blame.He didn't blame Percy anymore.He blamed himself.. . .It's the anniversary of Bianca's death
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	Kisses

Nico stared out the window, frowning. It wasn't a heavy frown, just a mildly confused one as he watched Will chase an escaped ferret around the rock climb. It was an endearing sight, and normally Nico would be out there with Will, taking photos and laughing at his idiotic boyfriend. 

Today wasn't normal. 

Today, all Nico wanted was to curl up and sleep for a day. Or a week. Or the rest of his life. That would be nice. Sleeping until it didn't hurt any more. Until he was okay. 

He glanced at the calendar Will had taped by the bedside, it's bright blue and sunny yellow mocking him. That day. And there was the heavy frown on Nico's face, a frown grown from years of regret and blame. 

He didn't blame Percy anymore. 

He blamed himself. 

Nico face-planted into the pillow, turning the lights off. Maybe he would sleep through the day. Will wouldn't like that. But Nico couldn't give a fuck. Today hurt and he'd give anything for it to stop hurting. Stop the hurt. Be okay. 

He was so close to falling asleep, somewhere in they zone of only slightly awake and barely aware, when there was a hesitant knock on the door, followed by a quiet 'Nico?'

He grunted, not getting up from the bed. Mystery guest took this as a invite to enter the Hades cabin. Nico could just make out golden curls through his squinted eyes. 

Will. 

"Are you okay? I mean, that's probably a stupid question... Percy told me what today is." Will said, standing opposite the bed. Nico was grateful that he didn't try to initiate physical contact. Nico shrugged and rolled over, facing Will. 

There was a silence. 

Nico eventually sat up, eyeing the apple Will had brought in warily. He wasn't hurry. Not one bit. But he appreciated it. He appreciated the care. He swallowed the lump in his throat. 

"I miss her." That was an understatement, but words weren't coming easily and Nico was trying. 

"Do you want to talk about her? I mean, I've found that it helps me at least." Will suggested, his eyes cast down on the floor. 

Nico bit his lip, then nodded slightly. "When we were little, she used to kiss me goodnight. Or, whenever I got hurt, she'd kiss it better. It's probably stupid but-"

Will shook his head. "It's not stupid." He thought for a few seconds, then looked Nico in the eye. "Can I kiss you?" 

Nico nodded again and closed his eyes. He sat there, expecting lips to meet his, but all he felt was soft hands unbutton ingredients his jacket. Then, gentle lips pressed against his T-shirt, over his heart. 

Nico let out a sob and crumpled against Will, every ounce of energy leaving him at once

And he sobbed for all those he had lost.


End file.
